


The Heart of the TARDIS

by Losyark



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: AU, Angst, Cricket, Crossover, F/M, Family, Mention of Gallifrey, The Doctor Is A Father, The Doctor Is A Grandfather, The Doctor Is A Great Grandfather, The Doctor is a Great Great Grandfather, The Funny Little Hat, The Question Mark Vest, The Return of Susan Foreman, The Scarf, dogs that aren't tin, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losyark/pseuds/Losyark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose: Feels to me like a temper tantrum because it can't get it's own way.<br/>The Doctor: It's scared. Come on, you were a kid once.<br/>Rose: Yes, and I know what kids can be like. Right little terrors. I've got cousins.  Kids can't have it all their own way. That's part of being a family.<br/>The Doctor: What about trying to understand them?<br/>Rose: Easy for you to say. You don't have kids.<br/>The Doctor: I was a Dad once.<br/>Rose: What did you say?</p><p>--"Fear Her"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set just after series 3, with the alteration that Martha chooses to remain and travel with The Doctor for a little while longer before she returns to Earth and joins U.N.I.T..
> 
> * * *
> 
> This screenplay was originally written to be one of my specs. When you're applying to write on a TV show, you write a spec script, usually for a similar show with a similar genre. I was applying for SF/F shows, so I did a "Doctor Who" spec. I've always been proud of this story, and secretly hoped it would get made one day. But it's time to retire this spec - which I wrote in 2009, so it's horrifically out of date with canon - and write a new one. Which means I can finally share it with the _Doctor Who_ fandom. 
> 
> This particular story was born out of the research was I doing on the history of Time Lords, and the science behind the TARDIS for [Doctor Who In Time And Space](http://www.mcfarlandbooks.com/book-2.php?id=978-0-7864-6549-1). I don't remember where I read about arton energy and huon particles, and what the heart of a TARDIS really is, but it all melded together in my mind like this, and made me wonder: what happens when a new TARDIS is born, but there are no more Time Lords around to be the midwife?
> 
> If I were to write this story now, I would probably have teased out the emotional arc over at least two episodes, and made things a less simple and obvious, but I still find this a compelling story. It's always interesting to see how your style and technique evolve. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story all the same.

Because this is a screenplay, and because AO3 doesn't accommodate screenplay formatting easily, please [ click on this link](http://jmfrey.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/Doctor-Who-The-Heart-of-the-Tardis-Losyark.pdf) to be taken to the story. Simply hit "back" on your browser when you're finished reading to leave comments.

Happy reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please check out [my other work here.](http://www.jmfrey.net/books)


End file.
